


poster boy

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: cracking canon [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Tendo and Yancy commemorate one of Raleigh's stupid ideas.
Series: cracking canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	poster boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbullmocktails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/gifts).



"What… is that."

Tendo grinned. "A little present for Raleigh," he told Mako. "Think he'll like it?"

"Where did you even get this?"

"Made it. Yancy found the photos, and I Photoshopped 'em together."

"Why—? Actually, I don't want to know."

"It's an inside joke," he explained, starting toward the mess hall. "You'll see."

Yancy and Raleigh had beaten them to dinner. The eldest Becket spotted Tendo first, and he practically choked on his mashed potatoes at seeing the frame under Tendo's arm.

"You alright there, old man?" Raleigh clapped his brother on the back.

"Fine," he coughed. "Just thought of that inside joke of ours, eh, Tendo?"

"How could I forget?" He and Mako sat down opposite the Beckets.

Raleigh groaned. "Oh no…"

"So, who would win: One Alaskan boy on a bear, or a horde of kaiju?" With that, he slapped the framed poster on the table.

The poster featured a backdrop of Denali, with an impressive number of miniature kaiju charging toward a rocky ledge. A lone snarling grizzly bear faced the horde. And on top of that grizzly bear was none other than Raleigh Becket. Mako recognized the embarrassing photo from his rookie days.

Tendo's grin widened as Raleigh's face reddened.

"You have _one_ stupid idea in the Drift, and it haunts you forever." Raleigh sighed and held up the poster for a better look.


End file.
